New Revelations
by Narumina12
Summary: Karkat Vantas is chosen to be one of 12 trolls to travel from Alternia to Earth as a way for humans and trolls to study each other's cultures But when Karkat runs into John Egbert he believes himself to be in a kismesis with the human Except for the fact his feelings are more flush then black JohnKar M for language and possible lemon Other pairings possible beep beep meow!
1. Chapter 1

You take a deep breath in, then out, just to clear your think pan. How many times have you done this? Fifty-four since you first arrived here, on this god-forsaken planet_ Earth._ And out of the entire gathering of hives, you were one of the 'chosen twelve' to go to earth and help study their culture and let them soak in yours.

The mere thought made you absolutely sick.

These pitiful hornless creatures were sickening. Their pink skin looked unhealthy and sick, but they acted fine. Their heads had no horns, nor did they find any shame in flaunting their- ugh- their buckets. When you first walked into your temporary hive, you saw them EVERYWHERE. You were about to lose the meager lunch you had, just from looking at the damned things.

The only real good things you've seen was music and movies from this place so far. You've watched all the romance you could get your hands on, and found that when it comes to happy endings, humans were so much softer. They seemed to prefer redrom to blackrom, it was so odd though, some relationships in those movies bordered blackrom in the aspect of 'masochism'. You had to look that up using a human search engine called 'Google' and turns out masochists like to be dominated. This just added to your confusion, that could mean a number of things to you.

What were you doing again?

Right, your new 'school'. Humans sure are weird.

You take a step out of your temporary hive (buckets previously removed and your furniture added thank god) and turned down the hall to meet with your moirail, Gamzee.

Gamzee had on his ridiculous subjuggulator make-up, which no matter what you would roll your eyes at.

"What's up motherfucking best friend?" Gamzee said to you, earning yet another eye roll.

"I've been studying up on human culture, unlike you I see."

"You kidding, brother? They have my people here man, just look!" Gamzee pulled out a stack of various photos. You looked at the top one and cringed.

"What the fuck. It looks-"

"Like a motherfucking miracle I know!"

You rolled your eyes again as an attempt to not insult your friend and walked past him.

Gamzee shrugged happily and followed you with his usual slow stride, as to keep up with your 'long' strides. And by long you mean normal stride, which is the shortest of the chosen twelve and most humans you encounter.

"So how are the others?" You demand.

"We'll find out, I haven't motherfucking spoke to anyone since we arrived, brother."

"We were put into groups of two and there are ten other, how can you not contact them!" You growled softly so you won't draw attention. Human's wandering gazes made you uneasy just by appearance, they don't need another reason to stare.

"Maybe they're just busy bro." Gamzee started smiling wider then normal and stared at a girl who passed by them with a purple dress. "HONK!" The girl turned around with disgust and stuck her nose in the air as she continued on her way.

"That was disgusting, what the fuck were you thinking Gamzee?" You said angrily.

"I saw something like that in a movie I watched, it ended with lots of really motherfucking cool explosions and shit. It was MADE of mother fucking miracles bro."

You swear that if Gamzee's think pan ever existed it got bored with Gamzee and ran away to join a carnival.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." you said as you noticed the school as it came into view. You groaned as you could notice the human's watchful gazes.

"JOHN, SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

"HEY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

You turn around to see a kid with black hair and a long blue scarf coming straight at you on a wheeled plank. The boy was going at an impossible speed and was out of control. Your mind goes blank in shock, but luckily Gamzee picks you up in your frozen state to help you avoid the eventual collision.

The boy hit the bench behind you, flipped over it and got his scarf hung up on a branch. "Ouch."

Another groan escapes your throat as you walked up to the boy to help get him down. You avoid his kicks expertly and growled as one grazed your head, "HEY, DUMB AS SHIT FUCKASS STOP YOUR KICKING!"

The boy stopped and looked down at you, though the sound of a rip went through both of your heads as the boy fell on top of you. You both groaned in pain as a boy with platinum blonde hair ran up to the two of you.

Your name is Karkat Vantas, you are one of the chosen twelve.

And you officially hate, whoever this fuck ass is.

* * *

**Narumina12: Hello, today we have with us, Gamzee Makara, Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider and John Egbert. What are your current thoughts pertaining to the story so far?**

**Karkat: WHY THE FUCK ARE WE ON EARTH, WHAT HAPPENED TO SKAIA?!**

**John: I thought both Alternia and Earth were destroyed?**

**Naru: Ah yes. This does not follow the storyline, one, I haven't finished it, two, it's too confusing so far for a romance and Karkat should know this.**

**Gamzee: ShE gOt YoU tHeRe BrOtHeR.**

**Karkat: WHAT ABOUT OUR SPEECH? IT'S NOT OUR NORMAL WAY OF SPEAKING.**

**Dave: I got this one, it's difficult to read and will only be used on Trollian and pesterchum. Am I right?**

**Naru: And here obviously.**

**John: So if this is a romance between me and Karkat, how is it going to work if he hates me.**

**Gamzee: BlAcKrOm AnD kIsMeSiS bRoThEr.**

**Naru: possibly, the way I see troll blackrom involves rape. But if I feel like it I'll make it a redrom, it really depends on the moment.**

**Dave: What, no outline?**

**Naru: Do I see an outline for any of your raps?**

**Dave: Oh, you burned me so bad, I'm going to go cry now.**

**Naru: Go fuck a cactus.**

**Dave: See I'm crying, so many tears. Terezi would be squealing at their salty taste.**

**Naru: Shut up or I'm making you Terezi's bitch. And she will RAPE YOU SO HARD!**

**Dave: Whatever, Narumina12 does not own any of this, except for the plot and maybe a few characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am so sorry, I was just learning how to skateboard from Dave and-... Are those horns?" Your head is throbbing from the impact, and this stupid human's voice is not helping at all. You notice he is holding his hand out for you to take.

"Just shut up."

"Whoa, are you a troll?" his hand turns to touch your horns, you quickly swat them away with a growl.

You sit up and stare at the human through his thick glasses and growl. You really hate this human for some reason, absolute hate for the boy is radiating off of your very core. And yet he doesn't seem phased by it at all.

"Jesus Egderp, you hit one of the new kids." The blonde said as he leaned on the bespectacled boy, "Aren't you part of the group of 'good kids' that are supposed to show them around?"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I really hope you can forgive me!"

"Whatever, just leave me alone." You stand up and glare at the 'Egderp' human and who you assume is his friend Dave. What stupid names.

"Aw, come on Karbro, the motherfucker said he was sorry, you need to let bygones be bygones bro." Gamzee added as he draped his arm around you.

"I don't care. I just want this stupid project to be over!" You growl out loudly as you push Gamzee away. You stomp away angrily leaving your school bag behind.

* * *

Be the 'Egderp' human

* * *

You are now the Egderp human, or as he is normally known as John Egbert. You notice the bag on the ground and grab it up and as you run after the small troll. Unfortunately your foot catches the skateboard and you fall flat on your face.

"Whoa, little brother. You alright? That was one motherfucking painful looking fall." The jugglo looking troll held out a hand. You took his hand and he pull

"I-I'm fine."

"Jesus Egderp, what's with you today, I've never seen you so clumsy." Dave said to you.

"I don't know, I just felt, off since I saw that guy."

"That guy, you mean Karbro, motherfucker?" You ignore the fact he called you motherfucker, "Yeah, his real name is Karkat. I'm Gamzee Makara, his moirail."

"Moirail?" Dave turns to you for an explanation.

You sigh, "It's a way of calling someone your best friend. I still don't see why you skipped that class."

He shrugged coolly, "It seemed stupid at the time."

"Anyway we should get this to Karkat, it seems like he'll need it. Do you have any idea where he'd be?" You ask Gamzee.

"Well the motherfucker likes high places."

You sigh, there is only one high place in this entire school, and that's the roof. Everyone goes up there, for lunch, before morning bell and even just to skip class. "Dave would you mind helping Gamzee here around?"

"Sure, go chase down the short one, meet me at the garden for lunch though, the roof is already reserved." Damn you liked the roof. It made you feel powerful, like you could shoot lightning down at all the people who dare cross your path... Ok, so you have a bit of an evil side, you may not show it but it's fun to give into a few thoughts.

You run up to the roof and found Karkat curled up near the edge.

"Hey Karkat," He jumped a bit and turned to face you, "You left your schoolbag on the ground. I thought I'd return it."

He huffs and turns back around, "Just leave it."

"Um, I'm reeeaaally sorry about running you over earlier, and-"

"I GET IT, YOU'RE APOLOGIZING, JUST GO AWAY!"

You suddenly feel all of the hurt the troll boy is giving off, and you can't just ignore it. "Would you mind telling me whats wrong first?"

The boy turns with angry pinkish-red tears streaming down his face and a glare set straight at you. He stands up and storms up to you, you can't help but notice he has maybe a few inches over you height wise. "You want to know why I'm upset? I was just ordered by the empress to leave my nice comfortable hive, with my normal everyday life, when nobody knew what I was, to leave for this god forsaken planet. You humans are so DISGUSTING. You and your BUCKETS LAYING AROUND EVERYWHERE. YOU'RE RUDE AND OBNOXIOUS YOUR FOOD IS WEIRD AND STUPID. I MEAN REALLY? VEGGIE BURGER? WHAT THE FUCK? YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF DUMB-ASSES!"

You can't help but giggle a bit at his final statements. "WHAT'RE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU DUMBASS?!"

"I sorta understand the first bit, this school was formed about year ago and gathered people from all over Earth, I'm actually from Maple Valley, Washington, it's really far from here and I can't see my dad unless it's over skype, even then, it's short because of the long distance, and he just gave up trying. So, I decided that I would try and 'become a man' like he always wanted me to, starting with learning to live without clinging to his leg all the time." You laugh nervously when you realize you were rambling about things he might not even understand.

"I don't care, just leave me alone." he takes his bag from your hands and shoves you out of the way.

You flinch when he slams the door and look at the poor door with pity (not for the door though). It seems befriending people here was going to be harder then you thought

* * *

Third person switch!

* * *

Once John left, Dave looked at the nearby troll. He had a lax look on his face and the permanent smile on his face merely shadowed the one his mouth made.

"So are you a jugglo or something?" Dave asked.

Gamzee blinks, "Now what the mother fuck is a jugglo?"

"Guys who rap and dress like clowns I guess. I'm no expert, and I really don't care."

"Well, I do rap, and I dress like this normally bro." he smiles as he pinches Dave's nose, "Honk."

Outside, Dave didn't seem to react, and that made Gamzee a little sad, that used to at least make even Karkat crack a little smile, only because he could tell that Gamzee was either not listening or wanted the subject changed. But this guy, he must be stone cold.

What Gamzee couldn't see was how Dave was suppressing a laugh, mainly at how friendly this guy was compared to most of the people he knew. But never as friendly Egderp, god, that kid was a ray of sunshine coming from the deepest darkest depths of the earth. Nothing could put that kid's mood down.

He spared a small smile for the clown after watching his smile falter. Striders don't show too much emotion in front of strangers, but this guy seemed to allow a slight bend to the rules of 'Striding'. The clown stood to his full height, grin restored as he towered over Dave he ruffled the blonde's hair.

"So what's yer name?"

"Dave, Dave Strider. The kid who left was John Egbert, we've been coming to this school for a year now, so feel free to ask us anything, though I'd honestly end up asking either Jade or Rose though, they're also on the committee that'll be showing you around."

"What about you? You on that committee thing bro?"

"No, I just help out anyway. The only members are John, Jade, and Rose." You turn away and motion for him to follow you, "I can introduce you to the girls if you want." Gamzee shrugs and follows. "So, about 'Karkat'? How do you know each other?"

"Man, me and Karbro met online, I liked him instantly because he never cared about the fucking hemospectrum. He didn't use hemotyping or anything, he didn't judge me by my blood color or nothing. Me and the motherfucker just became instant moirails after so long. I don't even fucking know when or how." Gamzee gave a deep happy laugh. "What about you and Johnny-bro?"

You smile at him, "You don't know how much he'd hate to be called that, he's such a fusser. I met him online too, but it just so happens that's his and Jade's older half brother, Jake, and John's older sister, Jane, is friends with him. God they have so many weird family connections. I'm Rose's uncle that's all we got."

Gamzee just stared at the human in confusion, "Uh, family connections?"

Dave almost lost his cool to intentionally run into the doors for forgetting this guy was from a different planet, and entirely different culture, instead he opened them and lead the troll further into the school, "Sorry, I was rambling."

"That's nothing compared to one of Karkat's bros, he just keeps on going, and going, and motherfucking-going."

"Oh, a bro? Like are they brothers or something?"

"Sorta, raised by the same lusus, different times though, Kankri's older."

"Oh god this just gets more and more confusing, how can John stand having all of this crammed into his head in one class? Can you try explaining it to me later?"

"And that's why you never made the committee." Both gazes turned to a girl in what looked like a school uniform, it was a variety of purples, even the dress shirt was a slight lavender.

Dave groaned, "Rose, you know Striders don't NEED to be part of a committee to do stuff FOR the committee."

"Striders also don't groan and moan when being told of past failures." Another voice said. Dave straightened when he heard the clanking of his Bro's trusty katana slipping out of it's sheathe and positioning itself near his throat. "Do I need to teach you that again?"

* * *

**Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK? COULDN'T YOU HAVE MADE THAT LONGER?**

**Naru: Yes, bu+ +his m kes be++er cliffh nger**

**Karkat: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?**

**Naru: Newly d0p+ed typing quirk, m de i+ myself**

**Karkat: NO, JUST NO.**

**John: I think it's ok.**

**Karkat: WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?**

**John: I've been here the entire time.**

**Naru: Ye h K rk + Jegus, isn'+ he y0ur kismesis?**

**Karkat: NOT OFFICALLY THAT'S HUSSIE'S DECISION  
**

**Naru: ... I kn0w +h +, why d0 y0u +hink I'm wri+ing +his? Ment l S+ bili+y?**

**Karkat: UGH NARUMINA12 OWNS NOTHING BUT THE PLOT (WHICH IS POORLY WRITTEN ANYWAY), ANDREW HUSSIE DOES**

**Naru: Fuck y0u K r, Fuck y0u.**

**Karkat: KEEP DREAMING**


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeez really Bro? In the middle of the hallway, while I'm with my new cool jugglo friend?"

The older Strider looked to the nearby troll, who had looked away to stare out of a window at a rabbit. "Fine, only because I don't want to place a bad impression on a highblood."

Gamzee almost glared at the older Strider, which shocked Dave.

"Anyway, you're one of the last two, are you Gamzee Makara or Karkat Vantas?" Rose asked calmly

"He's Makara. Vantas stormed off somewhere, John went after him, and you know, if John can't get him to come down from whatever tree he's stuck in then-"

"We find his moirail, Dave. That's the next step, John, then moirail another reason you never made the committee." Rose teased. She opened the door, "Everyone's in here." She allowed Gamzee to walk past her into the room, but when Dave tried to follow she clothes-lined him. "Committee members and Trolls only Dave."

"Come on, make an exception for your uncle." Dave reasoned.

"No exceptions little man, and Rose, don't mind fuck any of them, or I'll have to embarrass both of you severely." Strider Sr. held Dave in a tight head lock and just acted calm as Dave thrashed about.

"And how might you embarrass me more then my own mother?" Rose dared.

The man merely smirked, "You know how I've been meaning to tell something to Jake? I'll do it in one of your favorite dresses."

Rose glared at him, "You wouldn't dare to, Dirk."

The newly dubbed 'Dirk' let his triangular shades slip down his nose a bit so Rose could see his orange eyes, "I might even go as far as using your make-up too."

Rose spared a final glare before nodding calmly and proceeding into the room as Dirk grin widely and dragged Dave away by the head.

* * *

WIT DA TROLLS- BE THE JUGGLO

* * *

You looked around the group of trolls, all of which, you had almost no contact with past their Trollian, but based on the color of their respective signs and their hemotyping. You could easily tell who's who.

Kanaya was sitting calmly sewing up what looked like a black and jade mesh skirt. Vriska was fucking around with a magic 8 ball, she would close her eyes shake the ball and look at it, then growl. This process continued for a while. Next there was Tavros with his wheelchair- now that motherfucker was someone you've met in real life repetitively, he was shy, but he was smart in the needed areas and very helpful in calming a potential lusus. Aradia was in between Sollux and Kanaya, she held her boyfriend's hand and watched Kanaya sew, while Sollux was discussing something with Equius. God you could smell that guy all the way across the meet-block, and godDAMN does he reek, Karbro wasn't kidding when he told you Equius was bad news (You weren't even listening when he was talking, so it's hard to remember exactly what he said). Nepeta was near the smelly one, she didn't seem to mind the stench, lucky her. Eridan was near Vriska, fidgeting with the end of his cape while Feferi was speaking cheerfully with Terezi.

You take a seat next to Terezi and lean back calmly.

"Alright, now that most of us are here, we might as well get started before classes start." Rose started, she turns to you, "I trust Mr. Makara here can inform him later?"

You nod lazily.

"Great! Now, for the first matter of business, please allow me to warn you, while you may have been informed of certain human customs, we have no clue what is normal for you, nor what is offensive or not. Please do not be offended if we say something wrong." A girl with long black hair, glasses, and buckteeth similar to that John guy. "My name is Jade Harley, this is my friend Rose Lalonde. We will be two of the three people on this committee that would be suggested you speak to, the other one is John Egbert, and-"

Everyone jumped as the door nearly flew off of it's hinges, and in strode another John-look-alike, this one seemed to have a permanent smile on his face, even as the black and grey bundle over his shoulder yelled and bit. "Hello, Jade, I do believe this would be one of yours, the little buggers been biting me since I picked him up."

"I'M NOT LITTLE YOU ASS!"

"Jake, put him down. And go to the nurse if he's been biting you, Jane would be happy to help, but we do not need another Egbert/Crocker/Harley/English here, we already have John and Jade, and they're bad enough." "Hey Rose-" "I am thankful for you delivering him here, but please, leave."

"Right-o Rose, I'll also have Jane check out a few other wounds, I think all of his kicking might've opened a few back up. So see you all later, oh and Rose?"

Rose hmm'd in acknowledgement. "Don't mind-fuck any of them." she did an instant x2 face palm combo.

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to mentally scar any of them." you chuckle a bit at hearing her mumbling, that Dirk guy said something very similar. "Alright, since fate has decided we shall be interrupted whenever we decide to continue, let us continue and wait for-"

There was a knock at the door, which made it fall over. A nervous Egbert was left in it's wake, he looked over to Rose, "I swear, I did NOT do that!"

"Doesn't matter, introduce yourself!" Jade said as she pushed him forward.

"U-uh, John Egbert, Jane Crocker and Jake English are my half siblings, I'm from Washington and-," The other's confused looks made him realize who he was talking to. "I'm rambling, I'll shut up now."

Rose grinned and shook her head, "Anyway, we will have you separated into 4 groups of 3, then you will be matched with a human from the committee, this group will be who you are to follow to classes and stay with on field trips, groups will be based on gender."

"But there are only 3 committee members, how is there going to be a human for each group?" Kanaya asks.

"Dave will be taking 3 of the boys, Mr. Makara, you wouldn't mind being the first in his group would you? You two seemed to get along pretty well."

You blink, "Sure, the motherfucker seemed pretty chill, why the motherfuck not?"

"C-can I also be in Dave's group then?" You turn to see Tavros as the one who spoke.

"Of course, we thought it would be best to let you all separate yourselves, but you have to stay in a group with the same gender."

You notice Karkat tense up, along with Equius, "I'LL BE THE THIRD!" they both shout. Karkat growls at the stronger one.

"Guess a number one through ten." Rose said, obviously used to these kinds of fights.

"SIX!" "Five."

"The number was 4, Mr. Zahhak, you are the third member in Dave's party."

Equius just sat back down calmly while Karkat threw his head back and groaned/growled, you really couldn't tell. "Well, well Kar, looks like we're in the same group." Eridan said with a small smirk.

You noticed the small troll's left eye twitch, meaning he's beyond pissed, and he was about to vault over the table and stomp on the sea-dweller's throat. "Whoa, Karbro, chill out." You pull out a random bottle of Faygo, "Slam a Faygo?"

"Fuck. No." He didn't seem any calmer.

Time to break out the ultimate weapon, you pull him into a hug and begin to pap his head, "Shhhh, it's alright Karbro Shhh."

You notice he growls even worse when John smiles softly. Once John seemed to notice this he laughed nervously, "A-anyway, since the boys are already split, would you mind coming with me? We need to get to our-" He looked at his wrist at a watch, "second block, luckily Dave has the same class as me right now, so I'll just take all of the boys with me and we can separate after class Ok?"

Karkat growled once more, "Fine, when can we be on our own?"

"Um, well since you are only staying for about 5 years, probably after 2 years." Jade said nervously

"W-wait! I thought we were only going to be here for 2 and a half sweeps!" Vriska shouted angrily, obviously she shared Karkat's view on this transfer. You thought it was pretty cool, there's not that big of a difference between humans and trolls, it's kinda funny really.

"Well, there is a difference in our time intervals, the equivalent of a sweep is about 2 years. Your Empress had suggested that we go mainly based off of our time since you will be staying here. Any other questions?" When there was none, Rose continued with separating the trolls into groups.

* * *

**Naru: Alright, so Kar refused to come in today, mainly cause I forgot to inform him of this update, and he said he wanted a days notice before being 'forced to humiliate what little pride I have by being made fun of by the low-likes of you'. So now we have John and Terezi here.**

**John: what a grump**

**Naru: I know! To think I was him for Halloween!**

**John: haha didn't you lose your voice while trying to yell like him?**

**Tere: *whispers to John* WH4T'S H4LL0W33N?**

**Naru: Yes, anyway, I thank those of you that reviewed, And Terezi you asked when you were going to be arriving; here you are.**

**Tere: H0W 1NV0LV3D 4M 1 G01NG T0 B3?**

**Naru: You will be involved mainly with Dave, unfortunately I can't see this becoming a kismesis between Gamzee and Dave, so I can't make you and Dave matesprits, like what I normally ship, so you'll be like his moirail kay?**

**Tere: TH4T DIDN'T 4NSW3R MY QU3ST10N :(**

**Naru: I don't know, I honestly just end up pulling this out of my ass. I've done it for all my other stories, this one ain't much different, But I do know you will be involved, just not as much as Karkat.**

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

BE THE ANGRY ONE

* * *

You hated this arrangement, why did Equius have to be such a douche bag?! Why couldn't he just let you be with your moirail? Sure, Gamzee actually has two moirails, you and Tavros, but that's because he's the only one that wouldn't care to be either of your moirails, both you and Tav were so low on the hemospectrum, that must've made Equius' stupid blood obsession flare up. Not to mention, now you're stuck with 1) The stupid jittery human who seems to make you hate your self less, but only because your black feelings are probably being projected onto him now, 2) Your 'fellow hacker' Sollux Captor, he's ok, but he has a tendency to have creepy moments, 3) The one person who is more desperate to have all of his quadrants filled more then you, even then, you aren't desperate. It would be nice to have all of them filled, but it isn't important anymore, so why worry?

And 4) Yourself, but you've had to put up with him since you were hatched.

Since Her Imperial Condesension found Earth, some of the old ways fell out of use, she stopped culling people for what she now sees as 'stupid reasons' like having all of one's quadrants filled, though you are required to have at least one of the major quadrants filled. And no, her changed ways ARE NOT because of a changed heart, she merely sees culling now as something to do to traitors. Because if she started up culling everyone while they were still just dwindling in the thousands while Earth was at 7 billion, they'd end up looking like mere savages and could easily end up being taken over by Earth anyway.

"Karbro, you alright?" Gamzee asked you, in response you jumped. Apparently you had reached your destination, but you were staring off into space so badly you didn't notice.

"I'm fine." You walk into the room to find a variety of humans looking at you. Your eyes scan around the room nervously, looking for a possible way out.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Gensk, the committee meeting ran long." John apologized to a short wrinkly old hag. You were sure of it now, you hated him because he was so timid, there was no pity involved.

"Alright, John, would you mind introducing the new," The hag glared at you, "Students?" she spat out the word as if it almost made her bile pump churn.

You glared back, "I can introduce myself, hag." You noticed John pale and swallow, "Karkat Vantas, and I swear, if any of you mess with me," A smile creeps it's way onto your face as you realized this small fact; non of them know what you can do or not, "I'll use my bare hands to turn you inside out and eat out your blood pusher."

The hag's glare only increased, "So, you do speak English, and the first thing out of your mouth is not only a lie, but a threat as well. I will have my eye on you Mr. Vantas." She wrote something down on a small paper, "Any of you want to try and fool me?"

"Uh, No, Equius Zahhak, please do not bother me."

"Eridan Ampora, I expect to be given the best treatment and respect from you filthy land-dwellers."

The hag rolled her eyes, "Of course not Mr. Ampora, you shall be treated like everyone else."

The sea-dweller pouted as he walked to his seat. You smile, "I revoke my earlier statement, I may like it here after all."

The hag rolled her eyes at you, but you noticed that she was holding back a smirk.

"Gamzee Makara, nice to meet ya'll." Gamzee said with a smile.

She handed over a binder and textbook and pointed out each of your seats.

You lean back and set your feet up on the desk. This hell trip might not be too bad.

* * *

**Naru: I am so sorry to my few readers. I have been distracted with the recent updates. I just found this new fanfiction site too, archive of our own. I have an account on there under the same name, I might not upload the same stories, but they give you so much more freedom there. I have kind of been ignoring my fanfiction account for it. and for that I am sorry.**

**Naru: Karkles and John couldn't make it this time, they had and 'engagement' asses**

**Naru: By engagement: they are in John's room fighting to the death over minecraft**

**Naru: By fighting to the death: Kar is trying to beat John's ass using creeper lures and failing miserably and blowing himself up.**

**Naru: anyway R and R loves~**


End file.
